Lovestruck
by kibainuzukalover
Summary: A bunch of Raph x OC oneshots OC belongs to me Everyone else belongs to rightful owners
1. Anorexia

"HEY LAILA WAKE UP!" I got out of my bed and Mikey was gone. I grabbed my blades and headed into the kitchen only to find Leo watching space heroes as usual, Donnie and April kissing,(they've been dating for 2 weeks.) Raph hanging out with Spike, and Mikey playing video games. Sighing, I leaned against a wall as they all started talking, not even noticing me.  
"Man, did you guys see that double backflip I just did in my game?" Mikey replied before Raph knocked him on the back of the head.  
"No one cares!"  
"So, who wants to go out for lunch?" April asked.  
"I think we all do,April" Leo replied before getting up.  
"Hey what, about Laila?" Finally someone mentions me.  
"She can stay here and do whatever" I was mad yet devasted. Hurt, I left for my room. I couldn't believe it. Then again, during missions, this always happen. It's like they don't even care about me. When I got into my room, I looked in the mirror and noticed I had gained a few extra pounds. Then the TV came on and I noticed all the super skinny models.  
'I wanna be just like them, then maybe he'll notice me' I then decided then there was a eating disorder commerical on, and it mentioned anorexia. Having no idea what that was, I looked it up on my computer.  
Anorexia: when you refuse to eat and only work out to lose weight  
I smiled and closed my computer, deciding I should give it a try.

1 day later

"Breakfast!" I got out of bed, remembering my plan, and headed out into the kitchen. Donnie was setting waffles on the table, Raph and Mikey were fighting again, and Leo was already eating.  
"Hey Laila. Come eat" Mikey smirked.  
"I'm not hungry" I mumbled before grabbing my blade fans and going training. Even though I wasn't looking at them, I could tell they all exchanged confusing looks. I loved waffles almost as much as Mikey loves pizza.  
A few hours later  
I was sweating from training, and was about to go see when dinner was ready until I remembered those models I saw on TV. I kept training until Leo showed up.  
"Hey, something bugging you?" I shook my head and kept attacking the punching bag before Leo put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Laila, come on, stop lying." I pushed him away and kept beating the shell out of the punching bag.  
"I TOLD YOU, IM FINE!" I yelled before he left. I was about to faint, but those models kept coming and going in my head, so I kept training.

2 weeks later

I got out of bed and looked in the mirror. That anorexia thingy was working but I stepped outside to go train, but got stopped in the kitchen.  
"Look Laila, I have no idea what the hell's going on, but you're gonna eat RIGHT NOW!" Raph demanded, as he pinned me to the wall.  
"WHY DOES IT MATTER WHETER I EAT OR NOT!" I yelled at him.  
"BECAUSE IT FUCKING DOES!" He yelled back, and I pushed him away.  
"I'M NOT EATING UNTIL I GET SKINNY!" His eyes widened and I walked away, leaving him there.

3 months later

I was training one day then the world went black. I woke up later in a bed. As soon as I sat up, I noticed Raph right by my bed.  
"Laila!" I blinked and he instantly hugged me. "YOU IDIOT! I can't believe you couldn't see it this whole time!" I looked confused at him before his lips connected with mine. My eyes widened and he pulled away.  
"I-I love you!" I blushed and smiled.

"I love you too Raph!" We kissed again and I fell asleep against his shoulder.  
The next day, I pigged out on breakfast and everything went back to normal.


	2. Birthday

I woke up out of bed, and smiled. It was my birthday. I looked at the clock-4 in the morning. I knew no one was awake so I decided to go train a little when I heard an explosion in the kitchen. I ran in with my blade fans and all I saw was Raphy(my nickname for him) covered in cake batter and grumbling.

"Laila!" He blushed when he noticed me. Then he went back to cleaning. "I-I can e-explain. I, well, wanted to make you a cake but the oven exploded on me." I giggled blushing before walking up to the turtle.

"Thanks Raphy, that's really sweet." We both laughed at my accidental pun. Then we decided to clean up before everyone else woke up. After that Mikey showed up and threw a water balloon at Raph, which got him mad, so he started chasing Mikey. Smiling, I picked up Spike and put him on my shoulder, letting him chew on my mask. Then Leo walked in.

"Happy Birthday!" Leo smiled then noticed the oven. "You're 18 and we need a new oven!" I laughed, and was ready to go in the living room, but before I did, Mikey hid behind me.

"Help me, Laila!" Raph showed up and I put my hand on his shoulder and hugged him.

"Calm down, Raphy" I whispered and I could sense him calm before I let go and walked into Donnie's lab to notice him working.

"Hi Donnie." He jumped and put something behind his back.

"Happy birthday..." I smiled before he handed me what was behind his back. I opened the present and it was a new T-phone.

"I heard Mikey broke yours so I figured I'd make you a new one." I smiled and put it in my pocket.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, we need a new oven, perferably unbreakable." He nodded and went to work doing something(he doesn't let me near any of his experiments) I left the lab and went into the living room and noticed Leo watching space heroes, as usual.

"What episode?" I asked him before sitting on the couch, he didn't even look at me.

"37." Then Mikey shut off the TV and threw a water balloon at Leo, I managed to duck in time. Leo got up and grabbed the pizza box I brought over, picked up the last slice and started eating in front of Mikey.

"NO! OKAY IM SORRY!" Then I found out he was taking fake bites. Leo sighed and tossed Mikey the slice, in one piece. Mikey started pigging out on the slice, while I got up to get more. I grabbed my coat and headed out to town. It was 60 degrees out and right when I got there, the owner greeted me. He handed me a huge bag worth of pizzas. Then right before I could leave, a masked person ran in and held us both up, though his gun was pointing at pinned me to the wall, and started taking my shirt off. I tried to call for help but before I could, the guy was knocked out. It was the manager who came to rob us.

"You need to be escorted home?" The owner asked. I nodded slightly before his big dog showed up. "He'll take you home" I got on the dog's back, and after a short time, we headed to the manhole. I got off, thanked the dog, and went down. After setting the pizza down, I went into the living room, where everyone was, with a cake and their presents(all except Donnie because I already got his.) I got GTA from Mikey, Naruto manga from Leo, and a pet kitten from Raph.

"Thanks you guys." I smiled while watching Spike ride on Muffin's back(I named my cat Muffin.) After a little while of partying, Sensei showed up.

"Laila, come with me" I gulped, and followed him. We went to the training area where I noticed his gift wrapped up. "Go open it." I went over to the gift and unwrapped it. It was a new punching bag. "This one's unbreakable."

"Thanks Sensei" He nodded before helping me set it up. After a little while Raph showed up.

"Laila, you have a minute?" He asked, shyly.  
"Yeah, what's up?" He walked over made sure no one was around, then kissed me. I happily kissed back, and after a little while, I pulled away. I curled up against him, and fell asleep. I heard him chuckle before I felt him carry me to bed but the last thing I heard before I went to bed was...  
"Good night baby"

'Best birthday ever' I thought to myself in my dreams.


	3. Camp

Another warm summer day when me and the gang were hanging out at my special vacation spot. Leo and Raph were 4 wheeling on the trail out back while Mikey and Donnie were having pizza. I was relaxing on the hammock with Spike, who was nibbling on my mask. Then I noticed him have a tiny mask in his mouth, and he tried to put it on, so I put the red and black mask that I made for him on him. He started nibbling on the mask's "tail." I purposely made it long so he could chew on it. Then Leo and Raph came back from 4 wheeling, Raph covered in mud while Leo had no dirt on him.

"I'm assuming Raph went through all the puddles." Raph rubbed the back of his head nervously while Leo nodded before going for a swim. When Raph wasn't looking, I threw a water balloon at him. He tensed slightly and I fell over laughing. He glared back, but his face expression softened when he noticed me laughing. After regaining my breath, I got up, still slightly laughing. Mikey, out of nowhere, hugged me. I pushed him off, not noticing Raph getting pissed ran and Raph ran after him. I grabbed the 4 wheeler and went for a drive. I rode to a secret spot of mine that I used to go to with my parents. I was driving then I felt a bump, and hung on tight. It was a tiny bump luckily for me, but then I felt a larger bump, and I flipped about 5 times before I fell off and my 4 wheeler landed on me, and knocked me cold.

2 weeks later

I woke up in the E.R. My head was throbbing and I laid back down and turned my head to notice Raph sleeping on the chair besides my bed.

"Raph..." I whispered and he woke up.

"Laila!" He hugged me and I blushed.

"What happened Raph?"

"idk, when I couldn't find you by the camp, I went looking for you, and found you unconsicous with your 4-wheeler on top of you, you weren't breathing either, so I immediatly brought you here...I'm glad you're alive..I thought I lost you." He was blushing and I smiled, before I gave him a kiss, causing his face to blush even more. I laid against him.

"Night, Raph, I love you."

"I love you too." After one final kiss, I fell asleep, him still holding me.


	4. Raph's birthday

It was a typical night, everyone hanging out in the living room. Mikey playing pinball, Leo watching space heroes, donnie doing something...Raph feeding spike and Laila sharpening her weapon. it was snowing outside so Splinter didn't let them topside. While Laila was testing the tip of her weapon, Spike got on her shoulder and started nibbling on her mask. No one noticed the embarrased Raph, before Laila smiled at him, causing his face to turn an even darker red. Spike then crawled back to Raph, then they both heard Mikey run through.

"Booyaakaasheep!" He landed in the water that leaded to the sewers. Laila raised a eyebrow, before shrugging, giving Raph a hug for no reason, and walking off.

"You like her don't you?" Mikey asked Raph as Raph wiped the blush off his cheeks.

"S-shut up" Mikey laughed before Raph threw him across the room and stole his pizza.

"Hey! Give me my pizza!" Raph ate it when Leo walked in, and turned the TV on to Space Heroes: winter edition.

"Hey Leo, Raph likes Laila." Leo smiled and Raph's blush came back.

"I know he does." Raph, embarrased and outraged, went topside.

"We should set him up with her." Leo mumbled, Mikey nodding.

"His birthday's tomorrow, so..."

"Alright, here's the plan..."

The next day,

Laila woke up with a headache, then she remember she listens to too loud rock music at night, so yeah. She grabbed Raph's gift from under her bed and headed to Raph's room. He wasn't there. She hid his gift in her jacket and went to training, noticing Raph, she walked in, set the gift down and tiptoed over to him. Then she pulled him into a hug.

"Happy birthday, Raphie" He blushed darker than his mask before lightly smiling.

"Hey come on, there's something I want to show you" Raph followed Laila into the living room before Leo, Donnie and Mikey jumped out from behind the couch.

"SURPRISE" While Rapg was recovering from the shock, Laila kissed him on the cheek and he fainted. Leo and Mikey carried him to the couch while Donnie got the whipped sprayed it on his face. When he woke up, she licked it off before everyone else left.

"You like me huh Raphy?" Raph looked away blushing

"So what if I do?" Laila tackled him to the couch and the rest of the night went well...for some people anyways.


End file.
